


Attraction

by madridog (FakeCirilla9)



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Dom/sub Undertones, Drinking, F/M, Infidelity, Internal Conflict, Internalized Homophobia, M/M, Porn With Plot, Sex, questionable life choices
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-17
Updated: 2019-05-17
Packaged: 2020-03-07 01:52:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18863332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FakeCirilla9/pseuds/madridog
Summary: What begins as “inncocent” night of celebration changes lives of captains of Real(basically your standard seriker fic with somewhat twisted order; sex in the beginning throws everything upside down later)





	Attraction

**Author's Note:**

> Set at unspecified time in the past when Iker was a captain of Real Madrid and Sergio was longhaired. Prompted by my recent phase at Iker (steals the spotlight, wonder why ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯huh), and so Seriker; inspired by various amazing Seriker fics here and those few Crackovia episodes that have English Subtitles.  
> (I wanted to make it all emotional, but it turned cheap porn) Sergio is bi, Iker is straight (or at least he’d like to think so ;)), but gay for his Sese.  
> Enjoy!
> 
> P.S. If someone has suggestions for a better title, do let me know

The buckle looked heavy. And shining. Not sparkling shining like his earrings were but drawing attention to his groin nonetheless.

“Iker, are you even listening to me?” Sergio whined.

Iker wasn’t, but there weren’t many things that could rile Sese up so much.

“That you have another two matches ban and too much energy to spent doesn’t mean we all do.”

“Oi, that referee was paid by Barça, I didn’t do anything!”

“The other guy bled.”

Sese threw his hands in the air.

“Because he fell on my shoe!”

“Which was, according to the rules, too high.”

“No, it wasn’t,” Sese didn’t waste a breathe. He flung his arm over Iker’s shoulders to steady himself as he was set upon replaying his action from the pitch. 

“I raised it only this high,” claimed Sergio, leg swinging up somewhere to Iker’s mid-thigh. 

Iker’s eyes went stuck to the way the thin material of Sese’s trousers enveloped Sergio’s limb, how visible defined muscles became under the constricting surface.

“Well, maybe this…” Sergio heaved his leg higher, feet resting on the barstool. 

Several pairs of eyes were turned their way already, looks in them wavering from indignation (Cris), through shock (Mesut), to amusement (Marcelo). Iker wasn’t aware of any of them. He was wholly consumed by the sight of how sews at Sergio’s crotch strained.

Sergio’s heat was spreading from Iker’s scruff on his entire body, Sergio’s cologne scent was in his nose. Sergio’s hair, freshly washed and wispy, tickled Iker’s neck as Sese moved his head.

Dreadfully Iker realized the heat was pooling in his abdomen, making his cock very much interested. He shook Sergio off himself decisively. 

***

He drunk, and tried not to think too much of Sese. He tried not to stare at him as he danced, rocking his hips seductively. He tried not to notice how his sweated shirt clung to his body, outlining the perfect shape of his physique distinctly.

***

Sergio jerked awake only to comprehend there was someone in his room, in his bed. Which wouldn’t be too strange if there were girls the night before, or if he spent the night looking for a hookup in the club, but there had been only the cameral party in the hotel foyer, only their team and-

“Iker?” Sergio mumbled as he recognized the intruder. “Ow-a, hey, you mistook beds.”

“I didn’t.”

“This one’s mine.”

“I know.”

_ Oh.  _ Before Sergio could voice his surprise, Iker leaned in closer and kissed him blindly in the darkness. For the briefest moment Sergio believed that that’s it, his dreams come true, but it soon crashed under the taste of tequila. He arched under Iker’s grasp, freeing his mouth from Iker’s possessive claim.

“Uh, Iker, I don’t think it’s such a good idea-”

Iker kissed him again. More passionately, bordering on violent. Sergio tasted blood mixed with alcohol fumes, his head spun. He felt his resolve weakening and when Iker broke the kiss, Sergio leaned after him, missing the contact.

“You want this.”

Iker’s voice was a low growl, his form bent over Sergio radiated want, his hands and legs limited Sergio’s movements. There was something eerie about the whole situation and, bewitched, Sergio could only lie motionless and admire, drinking in Iker’s words and what little sight there was. 

“You would not threw yourself on me otherwise, you would not flaunt your ass like you do if you didn’t want this. You keep provoking me.”

The lack of light was turning everything into liquid shadows, Iker’s frame seemed a place of condensed darkness within the surrounding gloominess. It felt dangerous on primitive level and it turned Sergio on, making his breath shallow and his thoughts scampering away. 

Sergio felt more than saw Iker’s head bending lower and he shuddered as teeth grazed his ear shell.

“You think I don’t see, Sese? Skin-fitted shirt, too tight trousers, or no shirt at all, like now-” Iker’s hand touched Sergio’s shoulder, then slid lower, roaming the skin of his chest, sliding off the bedcovers in its wake. Sergio arched into Iker’s touch eagerly. “Do you sleep without underwear too?”

Sergio was too distracted by Iker’s lips moving against his neck with every word to actually listen to the words.

“Answer me,” Iker commanded. His fingers squeezed Sergio’s nipple vindictively and Sergio’s pained moan was momentarily stifled by Iker’s other hand. “Do you sleep naked, nene?”

“Not on… not when we’re on away stay,” Sergio wheezed into Iker’s palm, moistening his skin with his hot breath. One of Iker’s fingers slipped inside Sergio’s parted lips and Sergio sucked on it, pleased at the sharp inhale that came from Iker in response. 

He was provoking him, now entirely deliberately and knew his efforts had an effect by hearing how Iker’s breath changed, by how Iker drew higher up yet, how the hand that teased Sergio’s breast eventually left it to fumble with Iker’s trousers.

“You’ve got so talented mouth, Sese.” In wonder, Iker put two more fingers in Sergio’s mouth, thrusting them deeper, feeling gums and further parts of the tongue. Sergio breathed a calming breath through his nose, forcing himself not to gag as the finger brushed his palate. “Would you like something else to suck?”

Sergio uttered an as much affirmative noise as he could with fingers in the way. Iker, the bastard, pretended not to get it. 

“Would you, hmm?”

Sergio nodded his head vigorously, loose strands of hair falling in his eyes. At least it had the desired effect for Iker’s finger withdrew and he heard Iker unzipping his jeans. A moment of shuffling later there was a cock at his mouth, the tip only just brushing his lips. Fearing that Iker might change his mind yet, he darted his tongue out to lick it. That seem to overcome any shyness or hesitation Iker might yet held, as Iker’s hips thrusted forward. Sergio accepted him readily, opening his mouth. 

He still couldn’t wrap his head about the fact it was really happening, it wasn’t yet another of his dreams. Here he was, in a hotel room, in one bed with Iker, sucking his captain’s cock. 

There was a hand behind his head, lifting it up carefully, supporting its weigh. For a briefest moment he panicked, as Iker’s strong hand constrained the back of his skull and Iker’s cock was in front of his face, pushing forward and there was no way of escape but Iker stopped halfway, not forcing him to take all of him in. Sergio calmed and made his mouth go slack and applied suction, teasing Iker’s slit with his tongue whenever Iker pulled back. 

Hair in his eyes was irksome. It wasn’t obscuring sight as there wasn’t much to see in the complete darkness, but the ticklish-grazing sensation was bothersome nonetheless. Sergio tried to swipe them away without losing focus on the blowjob only to have his own hand wordlessly replaced by Iker’s free one, tucking loose strands behind his ears.

Sergio licked the underside of Iker’s cock gratefully, feeling the older man tremble with pleasure. 

“Fuck, you’re so good at this, Sese, I could come like that.”

Sergio hummed, feeling pleased with himself at the praise in his captain’s voice. But then, inexplicably, Iker pulled away completely. Sergio pouted, opening his mouth to protest, but Iker’s next words shut him up.

“I want to fuck you. Can I fuck you, Sese?”

Sergio drew in a shaky breath. 

“Iker, you have no idea how long I-”

Fingers at his swollen mouth cut him off.

“Yes or no?”

“Yes,” Sergio breathed. The whole situation still felt so unreal he was afraid to speak louder than in whisper in order to not to wake up.

Iker leaned down and kissed him; moved lower, covering Sergio’s exposed chest with pecks; hand trailing lower yet, moving aside the tangled sheets and pulling at the elastic of Sergio’s boxers. 

“Take these off,” Iker demanded. 

Sergio, unwilling to go out of bed, raised his hips, wriggling out of the underwear that was his only nightdress. Iker moved aside and he was disrobing himself judging from the sounds. Sergio’s heart hammered like crazy in his chest. He wished there was more light but didn’t switch on the lamp for the same irrational fear that all would disappear if he broke some unspoken rules.

“Do you have some lube?” 

Words like ‘lube’ or ‘fuck’ were so in odds with what polite manner Iker usually spoke in, Sergio still had hard time believing it. But the tone was the same demanding, expecting one his captain employed during the game.

“Y-yeah,” Sergio whirled around, hands dropping to the floor and snaking the duffel bag from under the bed. In the dark he detected the right pocket and whisked the gel tube blindly. He climbed back up, and was about to turn, when hands on his hips startled him. 

“Stay like that.”

Iker’s voice, so controlling, so authoritative was nothing different from what Sergio well knew from the pitch but it was never so loaded during any match, during any training session. And Sergio was never once so eager to obey, to please, to give his best for his captain like he was right now, when Iker’s hand palmed his ass. One hand squeezed his flesh, the other slid between his buttocks, finger probing at his entrance.

“Iker, I-” chocked out Sergio, but Iker hushed him. The touch was gone for a moment yet before Sergio could protest its absence, the finger returned, slick with lube.

Sergio cried out as it was thrust inside.

“Shh,” Iker leaned over him, whispering orders. “You need to stay quiet, Sese. The other guys are just behind the walls. They can’t hear us. I’m going to fuck you and you’re going to keep your voice down. Yes?”

Unable to answer as Iker added another finger and was patiently preparing him, Sergio swallowed his moan before the noise could make it past his lips. His hard cock felt neglected, but instead of complaining about it, he just thrusted his hips backward at Iker’s fingers. He twisted his ass until Iker’s fingers touched exactly where he wanted to feel them; he fucked himself on them, biting the inside of his cheek to not let out any sound.

“God, you really want it hard.” The lust in Iker’s voice made him sound near threatening. 

Sergio trembled in anticipation, as the fingers slipped out of him, as Iker adjusted his position until Serio could feel his cock at his entrance. Then there were fingers in his hair, pulling his head backward, the other hand clasping his mouth shut as Iker penetrated him.

Sergio screamed his pleasure into the muffling constriction of Iker’s hand. Iker drove into him with deep, steady thrusts, his movements gradually becoming rougher. Steady pressure on Sergio’s head forced his upper half to the mattress. He barely managed to gulp a deep breath before finger muzzle was replaced by soft fabrics of the bed.

One hand on his scruff, the other grabbing his hips, holding him still in place made him feel utterly controlled and at the mercy of another man. If Iker pressed a tad firmer, he would cut off Sergio’s air completely. The thought made him nearly come.

Judging by sharp thrusts losing its pace, becoming irregular and groans he could hear above him, Iker was close too and had problem controlling his own voice. Sergio felt Iker’s hot breath on his shoulder second before Iker bit him there. That was everything he needed. As the teeth sunk in his flesh, he came, his cock spilling its seed without being touched once.

Then there was blissful unawareness and laziness and he couldn’t force himself to care if Iker came too. He only had an impression of Iker laying down next to him and he drifted to sleep sated and content. 

***

Iker woke to his head pounding like someone knocked in his skull repeatedly. He felt an irrational surge of compassion toward a ball kicked over and over in a match. 

He turned and nearly fell at Sergio. 

The sight of the other man’s sleeping form brought forward the memories from the night before. The details were foggy and blurred, but the key part remained painfully obvious. Good God, what has he done?

Sese shifted next to him, without waking up; his slim, well-shaped body, uncovered by any fabrics, was open for Iker to stare at. Muscles were relaxed by rest; face, turned to Iker’s side, was young and soft. It wore such an innocent expression one would never believe what dirty things these mouth could do. 

There was a bite mark on Sergio’s nape, Iker noted guiltily. And then wondered if Sese’s hair, now tousled and falling in various directions, would be long enough to hide it.

Iker’s eyes traveled down Sergio’s form, to the bruise darkening on his hip, the bruise in the shape of Iker’s fingers. Abruptly he felt ill.

He sneaked out of bed, without rousing Sese; dressed quietly and tiptoed out.

***

It was tempting to pretend nothing happened, that it was all a dream, but such evasion was not possible. Iker understood it the moment he saw Sese on the training ground.

Sergio was unsure too – as for him – which meant a second’s long hesitation before he came up to Iker to kiss him hello. Iker stiffened and that was enough to drew Sese away. His gaze was hurt, but he said nothing. Iker was grateful for that.

He still had a feeling every guy in the team knew what they did in the night.

***

Sese wasn’t the type to keep things bottled up, though. He didn’t suppress any emotions, he yelled them out, making them known to the whole world, whether it was euphoria or fury. So not even the whole training passed before he confronted Iker.

“Hey, why do you act like this?”

“Like what?”

“Like you hated me.”

Iker frowned. “I don’t hate you.”

“Then why won’t you look at me, talk to me, just let me be close like- like before.”

_ Because every time I look at you I see you like you looked that night, _ Iker thought. He was angry at how one night could transform Sese’s image so much in his perception. Sese wasn’t simply a friend anymore. For whenever Iker witnessed him stretch, he saw the same muscles straining beneath him. Whenever their gazes crossed, Iker imagined Sese’s eyes with pupils blown from pleasure. The mere sight of his mouth was enough for Iker to nearly hear Sese moaning under him-

“Are you disgusted with me?” 

“No,” Iker immediately denied.

“With yourself?”

Iker shuffled, looked away. 

“I don’t know, maybe.” 

Sese gazed at him like he always did, like Iker knew all the answers, like he was the highest instance in everything. It was never quite as taxing as right now, when Iker had no idea what to do or even what he felt.

“Look, Sese, I just need some time of my own to deal with it.”

“But we’re still friends?” 

“Yeah,” Iker said and even tried to smile, no matter how forced it seemed.

***

There were those who would call a meeting of a madridista and a culé an act of treason. But Iker and Xavi were above such premonitions. They were sensible people and unlike some (Sese and Geri), who loved each other while playing for the NT and hated each other when representing their clubs, they genuinely liked one another no matter the games. Their friendship dated back to the times before they became famous players of the rival clubs and they still met, when the schedule allowed it.

It was one of their evening of hanging out together in a bar, Xavi was sipping his drink calmly, when Iker spoke out of the blue.

“I fucked Sergio.”

Xavi choked on his drink, some droplets spilled on the counter. He coughed, then gulped more of his wine to get his breathing under control again. He looked at Iker; drowned the whole glass. Only then he asked.

“Excuse me? Did I hear you correctly?”

Iker nodded solemnly. 

“But you’re with Sara.”

“Yes, thank you for reminding me. It slipped my attention.”

“Well, it obviously did, when you cheated on her with him.”

“I was drunk.”  _ And he had that damned belt buckle. _

“That’s not an excuse.”

“I know.”

“Unless he slipped something to your drink.”

Iker sent him a condemnatory glare.

“What?” Xavi asked defensively. “I wouldn’t put it past him.”

“It’s not like- It’s not his fault. It’s mine.”

“San Iker on and off the pitch,” Xavi mused, “always the gentleman.”

“Saints do not cheat,” cringed Iker. “Nor do they sleep with men.”

“Ah, here is where it hurts.”

Iker stared hard at his full wine glass.

“And you think it makes you less manly? Less though? Worse in the game? That it leaves some stigma on you anyone can see and tell you fucked a guy?”

“It’s not funny, Xavi.”

“Forgive me, my friend, but it is. When you called, I was sure it’s another Ramos Geri conflict to solve. I did not expect it’d be about your love problems.”

“You’re not helping.”

“All right,” Xavi took on more somber tone. “So. Is this something serious? Like you think of ditching Sara for him?”

“Don’t be ridiculous. Of course not.”

“An affair, then?” 

“No. I wouldn’t do this to her.” Iker hid his face in his palm. “I shouldn’t have done it.”

“Does  _ he _ know it?”

Iker made no answer. Xavi sighed.

“You haven’t talked to him.”

“No. What am I supposed to say him? I’m not even sure what I feel.”

“Then better sort it out. What if he’s expecting something more? You should talk to him. It’s not fair to keep him in the dark. I know it’s not easy, but avoidance will get you nowhere. The longer you put it off, the harder it’d be. Talk to him, Iker.”

***

“Will you wait for me, Sergio?”

The locker room emptied gradually until only the two of them remained in it. Sese was leaning suggestively against one of the cabinets, his tattooed arms crossed before him.

“So what did I do wrong?”

“What? Nothing. Why do you think that?”

Sergio shrugged.

“When you call me out like that I know it’s to give me an earful.”

“I only wanted to talk to you. To clear the atmosphere. After... What happened… the other night…”

Sergio waited obediently, not making it any easier for Iker.

“It’s just so new to me. I’ve never done this. It’s just- I can’t see you as before. I’ve never before saw you so...”

“Queer?”

There was a derisive twist of Sergio’s mouth but Iker would not let him turn it into a joke. He looked straight into Sergio’s eyes.

“Sexual.”

That wiped the smirk off Sergio’s face.

“And it’s interfering with the play. It’s influencing the whole team. We need to settle… to solve it somehow. I’d like to make it clear - I’m not gay.”

“Didn’t look to me like that.”

“It was one night, Sergio. It doesn’t change the fact that I’m straight. I have a girlfriend.”

“So do I.”

“You have new girlfriend every two months!”

“So what? You think they are some sort of cover? I like women, Iker. I might not fell in love with any of them yet but it doesn’t mean I don’t enjoy being with them.”

“I love Sara,” Iker cut him off.

“I know.”

“I’m not sure you do. I want to be with her, spend my life with her, maybe start a family.”

Sergio swallowed.

“I understand.”

Iker stared at Sergio accessinly, weighed his next words carefully.

“Sese. Are you in love with me?”

Sergio drew in an unsteady breath.

“I’ve always admired you. As a man, as a captain, as a player. The kind of leader you are, you know. It’s impossible not to be attracted to you. And every time you smile at me or approve of something I do, I feel like I was singled out of many. It’s almost more rewarding than a medal. Feels warmer certainly. Everything I do, I always have a second thought of what would Iker say to that. It’s like I constantly wish to satisfy you. Is that love? I don’t know, you tell me.”

Iker had some problem speaking through throat clenched with too intense emotions.

“And about that night...”

“What of it?”

“You wish it was- that we-”

Sergio clearly took mercy on him.

“Honestly I think you’re hot. I wouldn’t mind repeating it. I’d love to have a go on it again it in fact. But it demands two people wanting it, right? And you clearly don’t.”

There was that hurt again.

“Sergio. It’s not like I don’t like you. Or don’t think you attractive. Because you are. But- It’s just-”

“You’re straight. I get it. I’ll try not to ‘provoke’ you again.”

That stung more than if Sergio punched him.

“No, don’t say it like that, Sese. I wish I- I should never used you the way I did. I wish I’d never-”

“Don’t you dare to apologize. Whatever I may feel for you… I know it’d have no future. I’m not that stupid. And I’m not entirely sure if I’d like it to last so long. I’d like to have kids someday, y’know, maybe. In the distant future. But don’t you dare to say you’re sorry for the one thing I always dreamed you’d do to me. Don’t you fucking take it away from me, saying it was just a mistake.”

Iker drew in a calming breath.

“Okay. So we agree we did it, we had sex together, no denial. And it was amazing. But it should not happen again.”

Sese closed his eyes, nodded.

Iker still felt as if he kicked a puppy, when looking at him. His heart wrenched at the sight and he longed to do something about it. His Sese should not look like that. He should always be happy, smiling and careless.

He put his hands on Sergio’s shoulders, ignoring the way Sergio tensed. Iker leaned in.

“We are friends,” he said firmly.

He closed the remaining distance between them and placed a sound kiss at Sergio’s smooth cheek.

He was straightening back up, when Sese reached for him and returned the peck, and even hugged Iker briefly.

“Friends, hermano.”


End file.
